Goodbye, my Love
by ohfortheloveofJavier
Summary: Katie Bell knows she can't live whitout her Oliver anymore, so she decdes she won't. WARNING: Suicide! Rating to be safe.


**DISCLAIMER: No. Unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling, the Godess of literature and the Queen of Fiction. I'm just me, and I just write for the mere joy of it:)**

* * *

**KATES**

Their forever only lasts 'til death do them part.

* * *

She had been waiting for his car for a while now. He always drove this way home from work. Irritated she threw a glance at her expensive watch. Five to nine. Still five minutes before he would arrive. She shuddered, the rain had found its way through her jeans and she was cold. Another reason for him to hurry. She couldn't figure out why she longed for his arrival, and everything it meant, and still she could not wait.

An old, white Volvo slowed down. She fixed her hair and glanced at it nervously. It wasn't his car, he had a silvery Porsche. She wondered why the Volvo had slowed down, but she didn't really want to know, actually. She just wanted to die, or be reunited with him. She knew which was most likely. To be honest anything would be perfect, if he just were close. She hoped that what she was about to do would make him feel the same pain that she had felt when he left her for that Slytherin bitch.

* * *

_She was sitting in the common room of Gryffindor, warmed and protected by his strong arms. He had been acting strange for a while now and she couldn'__t help to feel worried, although she trusted him. He was her life._

"_Kates" she shivered of pleasure when he uttered the name only he used._

"_Mhm…. What is it?" she mumbled._

"_I love you, honey…" he sighed and kissed her head._

"_I love you too, Oliver" she said calmly and turned around so that she could see his eyes which always were filled with such joy and loved as he looked at her. But this time something was different. And something told her that it was wrong. Really wrong._

"_What is it?" her voice was not much more than a vague squeal._

"_But Kates… I love Pans more…" he whispered and looked away. She didn't know what to do. It felt like he had hit her. She couldn't help it, she just had to get away from his arms. She tried to break free, but he hold her tighter._

"_Kates! Sorry, I didn't mean it! Pansy told me she was-"_

_Katie pretended to calm down and he let go of his stone grip. Before he had ended his sentence she used all her forces and broke free from him._

"_Please, Kates" Oliver croaked._

"_Do. Not. Call. Me. Kates" she spit out._

"_Kates…"_

"_Don't ever again call me Kates, is that understood, Wood?" His face suddenly went empty. All emotions were gone. It was like the sound of his last name made him realise what was going on, but before he could explain why he had told her such lies she was gone. He fingered on the golden snitch necklace she had given him only days before._

* * *

The Volvo stopped maybe thirty feet away from her. A man opened the drivers door, he was unshaved and looked drunk.

"Ichn't it a chame that schusch a beauty ich left outchide alone in the rain?" he grinned and showed her his teethless smile.

She pulled her raincoat tighter around her and focused on the road.

The rain hit the ground with such force that is was hard for her to see the cars that were passing by cleary, but she didn't doubt that she would recognize him when she saw him. After all, he covered the front page of nearly every single witch magazine every month, often whiteout his shirt and with his Porsche. She had cut him out and put all the Olivers together with a paperclip. Her hand made its way to her raincoats inner pocket and she closed her fingers around the glossy bundle of paper. It still made her feel oddly comforted.

The photos on top was on him, nearly half naked, showing his well toned muscles, but the photos she liked the most was the last ones. They were from his last year at Hogwarts, when the international teams and magazines already were lyrical over him. Most of them was taken just days before he graduated, they had just won the cup. Her absolute favourite was one where he was standing in the lake, with water up to his knees, laughing. And around his neck was the necklace she had given him. He had returned it when he broke up with her, but she still had it, hanging around her neck

The man in the Volvo continued to scream at her. She snatched her wand from her pocket and directed it at him. With an easy spell she made him shut up and out of shock he slammed the door shut and drove away. She couldn't help to smile whiteout happiness. Now when he had driven away she wouldn't be able to break the spell and as long as he didn't meet any witch or wizard that understood why he was quiet he would have to shut up until the curse wore off.

She did nearly miss the sound of his car. The iPod in her pocket was playing on the highest volume. She first saw him when he was ten feet away from her. Maybe it was a good thing; she didn't have the time to think before she jumped. The last thing she heard was how the brakes screamed in protest as he tried not to hit her.

* * *

**Earlier**

Oliver threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way out from Puddlemere United's dressing room. Even though it rained he didn't care to put on his jacket. He was furious. It had been over a year since Pansy told him that she was pregnant but not even the slightest sign of a bump on her stomach was visible. He was tired of being forced to live with her because of this baby, which he now was sure never had existed. Whiteout thinking his fingers searched his throat after the golden snitch. He had only had it in a couple of days so long ago, but it still felt empty and stupid whiteout it. Irritated he shook all his thoughts about Katie out of his head. She had disappeared from the face of earth when he graduated from Hogwarts, he had really tried to find her. If he just could see her once again, tell her how much he missed her. He was sure everything could be alright between them once again. It had to, because he needed her.

The road was slippery and he knew that he wouldn't be able to brake if something, an animal or so, jumped out in front of the car. But he drove this way every way, nothing had ever happened so why tonight. He hit play on the CD player and turned the volume up. The music filled his ears and he allowed himself to hum a little. It was his and Katie's song.

He smiled at the thought of her and noticed that the sight was even worse than before before he hit the gas. The wet and grey landscape speeded by outside the car.

His tiredness suddenly hit him, it had been a tiring practise, coach Norman had drilled them extra hard and the reserve team had watched.

Maybe it was because of his tiredness he didn't see her. A small, dark figure in a raincoat and designer jeans threw herself in front of the car. Oliver nearly had a heart attack as he pressed the brakes with all his force. Yet it was too late. He threw himself out of the car and ran to the female figure that was now a bloody mass in front of his car. He felt extremely nauseated when he saw the blood that now covered the window.

He didn't know what to do; the possibility that the person was alive was close to zero. The persons neck laid on the ground in a strange angle and her stomach was open. Panicking he thought of her family, would they ever forgive him? Would her friends forgive him, or her lover? He didn't think so. He wouldn't if someone did this to Katie.

The woman had her jacket over her head. Since he didn't know what to do, he sent for a healer before he with shuddering hands grabbed the woman's hood. He started to pull it out of her face, but suddenly he stopped. Did he really want to see this? It felt like he was intruding on the woman's private life by watching her face. It felt strange, she must have been extremely unhappy if she did something like this to herself. Oliver suddenly felt an intense anger to the person that had hurt her so.

After a second of doubt he pulled the hood of to reveal her face and his heart stopped beating.

Katherine Vivienne Bell. Dead. He couldn't believe it. And it was he who had killed her, no matter in which way you chose to look at it. His fault. He turned around and threw up. After a minute or so he cleaned the vomit of his hands with his jacket and et the rain wash them. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks although no one could see it thanks to the rain.

Katie's body was already wet, but nevertheless he felt an urge to protect her of the rain. He pulled of his big Puddlemere United sweater and wrapped her tiny body in it. He didn't even feel the cold rain cover his T-shirt in water. Katie's long, blonde hair fell out of her face. Oliver flinched when he saw something glimmer by her throat. With a careful and shuddering hand he touched the little golden charm. Slowly his eyes searched it until he found the familiar letters.

K.B. + O.W.

A wet, bloody bundle of paper fell out of Katie's pocket when Oliver lifted her up and pulled her close to him. He was surprised of how he still could feel interested in anything now when the love of his life lay dead in his arms, killed by his hands. He managed to reach the bundle whiteout letting Katie go an inch, but he nearly dropped her when he saw what it was. Each and every one of the pictures of him in magazines, over a thousand. He began to cry for real now.

Carefully he removed the necklace from her and put it around his own neck before he leaned back on the road with Katie. For some reason it felt right to just lay there and let the rain wash her blood away from their clothes.

"I love you, Kates… Always has, always will…" Oliver muttered before he closed his eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah. This is a one-shot... about unhappy love, in case you didn't notice.  
Please review, this is the first piece I ever wrote in English and it would mean a lot to me if I got some feedback. It doesn't have to be long, just tell me what you think. It takes less than a minute and you would make me walk on clouds for the rest of my day. You could be the one who makes my wings work again. Thanks for letting me and my story borrow a bit of your time. I appriciate it so much more than you can imagine.

Love you all, JFM


End file.
